Vestido
by Aryam Buu
Summary: Ella tiene su cómplice para ocasiones especiales, cuando se oculta en su cuarto y puede darle vueltas a sus deseos. Quizás para la siguiente ese vestido no sería parte de sus secretos, sino de sus ilusiones hechas realidad. AU


**Vestido**

.

.

Sus manos, delicadas y pálidas, que cualquiera que las viera pensaría eran suaves al tacto, se movían con el deseo contenido de su dueña por debajo del vestido, sin importar que las delgadas piernas quedaran al descubierto. El calor era tanto, la necesidad demasiado, para llegar a pensar en algo que no sea en él y era inevitable, si ya corría con la suerte de estar a solas en las cuatro paredes de su habitación, mientras mamá preparaba la cena.

Era invierno y se sentía como en verano, con el cuerpo ardiendo. Sus piernas se abrían otro poco más y con los dedos acariciando su intimidad, se imaginaba que él le tocaba en ello que tocaba su pecho o decía palabras indecentes al oído, evocando lo deseoso que era de tomarla y hacerla suya, volverla loca de placer.

Arqueando la espalda al tocar su "botón", la mente se nubló al imaginar sus labios recorrerle el cuello, bajando por la clavícula y con el mismo tono que le reprochaba la altanería que se le caracterizaba, la domaba en un insulto dulce antes de enterrar los dientes para dejarle una marca.

Ella, ella tocaría y recorrería esa espalda ancha, de músculos marcados, que firmes se tensaban sobre ella ante cada roce o el hundimiento de sus uñas, frotando con descaro su miembro contra ella. Pelvis con pelvis, gimiendo al unísono con deleite y devorarse nuevamente los labios.

"Sasuke…"

Si verlo con ropa había sido tentativo, sin ella era provocador, más al verlo entre sus piernas y lamerle por encima de la ropa interior antes de succionarle con ella, dedicándole miradas intensas de depredador que evitaría sostenerla si es que no quería llegar al orgasmo.

"Mírame, Sasuke…"

"Naruto, ah…"

Dos dedos entraron en su interior y llevó la mano libre a la boca, para contener el fuerte gemido que quiso salir. Los movía y abría, pensando que era él quien lo hacía sin dejarle de sonreír, una sexy y divertida, complacido de su dominio, mientras no podía ni llegar enfocar bien su cabello rubio u ojos azules, tan oscuros por la lujuria, que seguro se alimentaban de su humanidad con la mirada sin hacerle llegar al orgasmo aún.

"Na-naruto…"

"¿Quieres ser… uno con tu senpai?"

Lo oiría decirle al oído y asentaría, estirando las manos a su rostro para acercarlo, besando esos labios expertos, mayores, que le brindaban mordiscos o allanaban la boca en un beso húmedo.

Pero no se quedaba así, quería, necesitaba saber cuán duro estaba por ella, aproximando la diestra a su entrepierna, emocionándose al no ser la única que lo disfrutaba. Tomó su miembro, iniciando caricias y frotes que pronto logrando colocar ronca su voz, pidiendo que no se detuviera, posando la mano sobre la propia para darle un ritmo.

"Amo… tus manos, ah."

"Te deseo tanto."

"Sasuke…"

"Naruto…"

Movió su mano con más prisa y se dejó guiar, hasta que lo vio tensar su cuerpo, fruncir el ceño y relajarse al poco luego de correrse, percibiendo el espeso fluido que le ensució. Quiso llevarse los dedos a los labios, probarlo, pero no pudo al ser el rubio quien se apoderara de su boca. Un beso lento que poco a poco cobraba vida.

No podía dejar de mover los dedos al compás de sus latidos y agitar la respiración, teniendo la visión de él entre sus piernas, abriéndose paso entre ellas.

"¡Naruto!"

Entraría en ella así sin más, gozando de la estreches que le proporcionaba, embistiendo si interior de forma lenta al comienzo y ya sin poder contenerse, más rápido, saliendo y entrando, mientras gemía por más sin dejar de abrazar su cintura con las piernas.

Abriría los ojos para apreciar su rostro deformado por el placer, olvidando el cuidado de aquel vestido ya arrugado, manchado y que era testigo de cómo fue subido para tenerle entre sus piernas.

Arqueo nuevamente la espalda al no poder soportar más el orgasmo, chillando su nombre contra las frazadas del colchón para no ser oído y sacar los dedos, quedando estática en la cama hasta que la respiración se hubo regularizado, hasta que su mente volvió a la realidad y al apreciar desde donde podía su cuarto, verse sola con un semen que no era el de él en la tela del vestido.

Soltó un bufido de molestia y cansancio, sin ánimos de moverse de ahí.

Lamentablemente su madre llamaba a comer y debía retomar la vida que tenía, buscando unos pantalones junto a una playera, ir a la ducha por un baño rápido, diciendo adiós por hoy al vestido puesto. Evitando mirarse en el espejo del baño ahí desnudo, echó la prenda a una bolsa para lavar después y esconderlo.

Ya habría otra ocasión.

Quizás para la siguiente ese vestido no sería parte de sus secretos, sino de sus ilusiones hechas realidad.

.

.

.

.

Nota Autora:

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Alguien creyó que Sasuke era chica? Jajaja ¡Sorpresa!

Siempre he querido escribir sobre la disforia de género o lo más cercano a ello, que es cuando alguien está convencido de ser del sexo opuesto del que nació. Acá fue Sasuke aún dentro del closet jé. Pensé en hacerlo long fic, pero me demoro mucho darle final a las historias.

Y ya sé que debo fics, pero apenas ando con tiempo por la uni y apenas esté despejada de eso en Diciembre continuó.

Lo otro, las que son fans del SasuNaru o NaruSasu, deben escuchar la canción "Instan Crush" de Daft Punk ft. Julian Casablanca. No sé, para ver si alguien me hace un one-short con el tema jeje.

See you!


End file.
